


the (thought) bubbler

by miraculeuxnoir (redhoodedwolf)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: BUT NOT BFF REVEAL???, F/M, adrien and marinette are oblivious as always, alya lives to tease, blushing marinette as always, but to alya and nino, lil bit of angst, nino is a good friend, post identity reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7014703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoodedwolf/pseuds/miraculeuxnoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic/drabble prompt: Alya discovers Chat Noir is Adrien, and Nino finds out Ladybug is Marinette?</p>
            </blockquote>





	the (thought) bubbler

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr!

Nino catches Marinette pausing to talk to Adrien as he returns from his lunch break. She’s acting as she normally does around him, stuttering, tucking a strand of her dark hair behind her ear as they pinken. Adrien smiles at her fondly, the same way he always does.

A light bulb goes off above Nino’s head. _Hm_.

Adrien gets called away from the conversation by Chloé, and he begrudgingly says goodbye to Marinette. As soon as Adrien turns his back to her, she’s sighing wistfully, hearts in her eyes.

Nino pounces, snagging Marinette’s arm and dragging her into the school, down the hall, into their empty classroom.

“Nino!” Marinette hisses as soon as he lets go of her arm. Her cheeks are bright red. “What was that about?!”

“You should tell Adrien!” Nino blurts, beaming. His idea is genius, after all.

Marinette stares at him, seemingly confused for a few seconds before the confusion clears and her eyes widen a pinch in understanding. A short breath hitches in her throat. “Nino, _no_ ,” she breathes. She sounds horrified.

Nino blinks, steps back slightly in surprise. “No? What do you mean _no?_ ”

“Look, Nino, you finding out was a mistake--” Nino flinches at her words, and Marinette backtracks. “I--I mean, it was, but it’s nice that you do know, someone I can trust.” Nino gives her a smile of understanding, and she continues. “But that’s it. No one else can know-- Chat doesn’t even know!”

“But it would be awesome! Adrien has, like, this insane crush on Ladybug. If he found it it was you, then you two could date!”

Marinette’s cheeks flame up. “H-how do you-- I-- I don’t like...” 

Nino gives her an unimpressed look.

Marinette’s blush deepens, and Nino is surprised that’s even possible. She looks a little bit like a tomato. A cute tomato, but still. “Isn’t that what you want, though? You guys could be really happy together.”

“But he doesn’t like me, Nino,” Marinette says on a sigh, and she bows her head. Her lips purse, and she blinks rapidly.

Nino blanches. Is she about to cry? He doesn’t know how to handle this.

“He does like you!” Nino assures her. Marinette’s head snaps up and she gives him a wide-eyed look. Her eyes are slightly glassy. “He mentions you often enough, loves hanging out, the three of us and Alya too. You gotta have more faith in the guy to not drop _Marinette_ and go only for _Ladybug_.”

Marinette rubs a hand over her face and lets out a deep sigh. “Nino, I can’t think about this right now.” She collapses into her seat. Something squeaks in her bag, and Marinette turns to it, opens the claps and mutters, “Sorry, Tikki,” before closing it back up. “I need to figure out how to deal with one person knowing before I even think of telling someone else.”

Nino nods. “That’s fair,” he comments, feeling slightly dejected. “But do think about it, at some point. Adrien’s a cool guy, trustworthy. He wouldn’t burn you.”

Nino gives her a smile, but she doesn’t seem to actually be seeing him, gaze slightly off, like she is deep in thought. He sighs and plops down in his seat, eyes on the door, waiting for Adrien or Alya to walk in and help Marinette out of the thought-bubble he accidentally put her in.

* * *

 

Alya stares at Adrien for a moment after having (thankfully) ripped him away from his begrudging conversation with Chloé, lips pursed like she was thinking something deep. Adrien stares back at her, trying not to feel intimidated. 

Alya takes a breath, opens her mouth to speak, and Adrien braces himself.

“You should tell Marinette.”

Adrien blinks. That was not what he expected for her to say at all.

“What? Why?” he asks, fingers scratching under his chin. 

Alya smirks. “Just to say ‘I told you so’.” 

Adrien continues to stare at her in confusion. Alya rolls her eyes and leaves him standing on the school’s steps, watching her walk away. Adrien huffs out a sigh, rubs at his eyes, follows her in.

It has been less than twenty-four hours since Alya figured out his biggest secret. And if this... vagueness is all he is going to get, this is all going to be very interesting. 

Adrien just hopes she can keep a secret. She and Marinette do seem very close, like they would share everything with each other.

Adrien enters the classroom and locks eyes with Marinette from where Alya is settling down into the seat right next to her. She blushes, raises a hand in a wave, and Adrien smiles back at her.

He guesses if Alya can’t keep it in, Marinette would be trustworthy. 

**Author's Note:**

> My ML blog is miraculeuxnoir, if you're into sterek hmu at redhoodedwolf, and for all else I'm localwolfgoesawoo. I'm everywhere.


End file.
